En medio del frió y del calor de tus palabras sinceras
by Taikobou
Summary: #SatoshiNoMatsuri2018 Un cumpleaños bajo la fría nieve no necesariamente debe de ser gélido. Amourshipping.


**_En medio del frio y del calor de tus palabras sinceras._**

-Aun no puedo creer que Brandon me obligara a venir a Ciudad Snowpoint en esta época del año que hace mas frio…..y justo en mi cumpleaños…no es justo.- Esas eran las palabras del joven originario de Kanto al quien se le fue asignado una misión por parte del líder de la batalla de la frontera en Kanto. Luego de diversos viajes hechos en sus primeros días como entrenador, decidió probar algo nuevo y decidió tomar la oferta de Scott por un breve tiempo. Desde que intento una experiencia nueva en Alola en su periodo escolar había tomado su decisión de probar diversas cosas más allá de sus intentos en las ligas regionales.

Cuando tomo la propuesta de su nuevo jefe, tuvo que pasar por diversas pruebas las cuales supero con éxito gracias al esfuerzo tanto de él como de sus amigos pokemon. Ya son varios años de desempeñar su papel como cerebro de la batalla de la frontera al punto de ese día que cumplía 16 años, era ya la hora de regresar a los viajes y aventuras que de alguna manera extrañaba. Al comunicar su decisión de renunciar, esta fue negada por Scott aduciendo que él era por siempre parte de su elite privada y que no tenia ningún problema en que regresara a los viajes por el mundo. Aprovechando esa situación, Brandon sugirió un rápido viaje hacia Ciudad Snowpoint en específico en el templo de la ciudad. Luego de su expedición hace unos años decidió que era hora de regresar a sus funciones pero dejo asignado a su asistente el cual recientemente había informado que encontraron un hallazgo sorprendente, un extraño objeto que se encontró en una cámara secreta. Debido a que nuevos retadores tomarían el desafío de la frontera le imposibilitaba partir de inmediato y eso por ello que envió a Ash en su lugar ya que por un motivo misterioso ese "objeto" no podía teletransportarse y así como una vez viajo por el archipiélago naranja por la pokebola GS, Ash estaba en medio de su pequeña expedición.

-El clima está empeorando. ¡Chicos tenemos que apresurarnos a encontrar un refugio!- El entrenador en ese momento viajaba sobre la nieve de la ruta 217 junto a dos de sus pokemons más confiables los cuales eran Lycanroc por su excelente sentido del olfato y Emboar el cual le brindaba suficiente calor para seguir adelante. Una tormenta de nieve arrasaba con fuerza y su objetivo ahora era buscar un buen lugar para pasar la futura noche que se acercaba.

-¡Por ahí!- A lo lejos, pudieron divisar una cabaña la cual según su experiencia servía como refugio para las personas que viajaban por estas zonas. Al llegar a la cabaña la cual estaba vacía.

El azabache quito su abrigo y lo primero que quiso verificar es si había troncos para poder encender una fogata en la chimenea y noto que solo habían dos troncos secos por lo cual se apresuro a encenderlos con la ayuda de su pokemon tipo fuego. Ahora que la fogata estaba hecha fue hacia la cocina de la cabaña y noto que había un poco de chocolate y procedió a calentarlo.

" _No será pastel pero algo es algo. Ni siquiera Pikachu está conmigo para celebrar…no creo que sea la mejor de mis celebraciones."_

Observaba a través de la ventana como la tormenta se hacia un poco mas fuerte pero también algunas memorias venían a su mente como aquella vez que se perdió en Kanto en aquella montaña helada o también su pelea…con…Serena.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde esa vez….- Sus pokemon lo observaban algo curiosos mientras ellos también bebían chocolate.

-Es normal que no sepan, fue algo que sucedió en Kalos.- Por lo general, el joven siempre iba de aventuras con su amigo pero para su mala suerte el roedor recayó de un resfriado eléctrico el cual lo imposibilitaba tal como sucedió en aquella ocasión cuando capturo a Muk. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo con el profesor Oak cosa que a regañadientes acepto ya que le dolía no acompañar a su amigo en esa fecha especial en ese pequeño viaje.

Cuanto terminaron su bebida, Ash devolvió a sus amigos a sus respectivas pokebolas para que tuviese más calor dentro de ellas mientras él se cubrió con una frazada que encontró. Eran raras las ocasiones donde podía estar solo y reflexionar, no era la mejor manera de pasar su cumpleaños pero tampoco era malagradecido con su vida así que decidió relajarse al menos. Sus primeros pensamientos radicaron justamente en aquella chica que tenía como sueño ser reina de las performer en su región natal. Si ha de ser sincero consigo mismo ha sido mucho el tiempo que ha estado incomunicado con la mayoría de sus amigos y eso lo hacía sentirse nostálgico….sobre todo con ella. Ese viaje cambio su perspectiva con el género opuesto y sin que el mismo lo notase creó un sentimiento muy especial por esa chica que le sonreía cada mañana y que de alguna manera lo hacía sentir tan querido como nunca jamás lo experimento. El recuerdo de sus labios sobre los suyos y su dulce expresión a la hora de partir le brindaba sensaciones agradables las cuales comenzaron a surgir en él gracias a la nieve.

La noche empezaba a apoderarse de los cielos de Sinnoh que era azotada por la feroz tormenta, solo la luz de la fogata era la única fuente de luz ya que no tenia instalada servicio eléctrico. El joven se sentía realmente cansado luego de tremendo esfuerzo y estaba siendo ahora presa del sueño debido a la comodidad y el calor de la fogata.

" _Si hoy tuviese un deseo….sería volver a verla…."_

* _Bam*_

La puerta se abrió de golpe de repente haciendo que una fuerte ventisca entrara a la cabaña apagando en el proceso la fogata. El joven se levanto de repente y vio una silueta que entraba a la cabaña, al principio se puso en pose defensiva pero luego escucho la voz de esa persona.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención asustarlo! Vi el humo de la cabaña y ya que me alcanzo la tormenta desee refugiarme acá. Espero no causarle molestia.- Ash sintió algo de alivio al escuchar que no era una mala persona, solamente que ahora al estar todo oscuro no podía ver el rostro de esa mujer que estaba ahora compartiendo refugio con él.

-No se preocupe, también estoy resguardándome de la tormenta. Solo que ahora no tenemos fogata ya que esos eran los últimos troncos y ahora están cubiertos de nieve.

-¡Lo lamento!-

-No se preocupe, algo se me va a ocurrir.- La joven en ese momento sintió alivio al ver que esa persona no estaba molesta y decidió sentarse en uno de los muebles al terminar de cerrar la puerta y sellarla con candado para que no se abriera de nuevo. Ella observaba la silueta del joven a través de la sombras pero no podía distinguirlo muy bien debido a la oscuridad, para su mala suerte su pokemon de fuego estaba debilitada debido al esfuerzo de guiarla en la nieve.

-¿Es usted originario de esta región?-

-De hecho estoy en un viaje corto hacían Ciudad Snowpoint. Soy originario de Kanto.- En ese momento Ash fue a la cocina a tratar de calentar mas chocolate para brindárselo a su compañera de tormenta.

-¿Kanto? Eso me trae muchos recuerdos.-

-¿Ha estado usted en Kanto?- El joven sintió mucha curiosidad ante ese dato y decidió hacer platica, de alguna manera eso lo haría olvidar el frio por unos momentos.

-Estuve en Kanto hace mucho tiempo, cuando era una pequeña niña.-

-Por lo que puedo escuchar, usted no es originaria de mi región natal. ¿No es así?-

-En efecto, yo soy originaria de Kalos.-

-¿Kalos?-

-Parece que conoce mi región.-

-Hace mucho tiempo viaje por toda esa región en compañía de varios amigos.-

-Que coincidencia, yo también hice lo mismo en mi primer viaje en mi región natal con varios amigos. ¿Veo que tenemos muchas cosas en común?- El joven reía alegremente al escuchar las cálidas palabras de la joven que ahora le acompañaba. Quiso echar un pequeño vistazo al rostro de la dama pero ella aun cubría su cabeza con el gorro de su abrigo.

-Eso veo. ¿Qué hace viajando usted sola por estos rumbos?-

-¡Estoy compitiendo para poder participar en el Gran Festival de Sinnoh! Quise probar suerte en esta región, es mi primera vez aquí.-

-¿Así que es usted coordinadora?-

-No realmente…..-

-¿No? ¿Entonces porque compite?-

-Es para ganar experiencia. En Kalos, yo realmente soy una performer, pero para poder realizar mi sueño decidí expandir mis horizontes y viajar por varias regiones para mejorar mis habilidades.-

-¡Eso es genial! Me recuerda bastante a una persona muy querida para mí.-

-¿Persona querida?-

-Le seré sincero, es una persona que me recordó que no debo de rendirme en el camino hacia mis sueños.-

-Veo que es importante esa persona para usted.-

-Muchísimo, aunque tengo tiempo de no saber mucho de ella.- El tono del joven empezaba a mostrar una melancolía misteriosa que la chica empezó a sentir.

-Yo también tengo una persona así de especial, de hecho fue quien me inspiro también a seguir mis sueños. Gracias a ese viaje pude trazar mi camino cuando yo estuve perdida, de hecho desde que lo conocí siempre fue así, me tomo de la mano para guiarme y seguir adelante.- La joven frotaba sus manos en sus brazos tratando de conseguir un poco de calor.

-Suena como que es una persona muy especial para usted.-

-Lo es y bastante, yo realmente lo aprecio mucho a un punto que mis sentimientos son fuertes hacia él. ¿Imagino que ha de sonar descabellado lo que digo y cree que soy una loca al contárselo a un extraño? Si le soy honesta, he pensado mucho en él últimamente y creo que ahora me estoy desahogando con usted.-

-No creo que usted se encuentre mal por tener esos sentimientos, yo también de alguna manera albergo algo especial por esa persona de la cual le estuve contando. Yo a ella siempre la admire y siempre le he tenido una fe muy grande ya que ella es una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido, eso siempre me gusto de ella.-

-Esa persona debe de sentirse realmente afortunada, sus palabras son muy bonitas.-

-¿Lo cree? Es una lástima que en ese tiempo yo era muy denso para poder decírselo.-

-Lo entiendo, de alguna manera no puedo culparlo, a esa edad es muy difícil tener sentimientos por el género opuesto. Cuando me despedí de esa persona especial, intente brindarle mis sentimientos antes de irme. Aun me pregunto si los habrá captado ya que como usted dice ser, él era muy denso.- Ambos empezaron a reír, la comodidad entre ambos era muy agradable al punto de que a pesar de ser "desconocidos" sentían esa confianza plena.

-Yo creo que pudo captarlos. Si yo pude captar los sentimientos de esa joven créame que el suyo debió de haberlo hecho.-

-¿De veras lo cree?-

-¡Claro que sí!- El chocolate caliente empezaba a emanar vapor lo cual indicaba que estaba casi listo.

-¿Usted a que se dedica?-

-Yo soy un entrenador pokemon, aunque por los momentos estoy como recadero.-

-¿Recadero?-

-Mi viaje es para traer un objeto del Templo de Ciudad Snowpoint.-

-Cuando escuche que era entrenador pensé que competiría en la Liga Sinnoh.-

-Competí en esa liga hace años y tuve muy buenas aventuras aquí en la región. Debido a mi trabajo he estado estático estos últimos años pero luego de esta encomienda creo que estoy planeando viajar de nuevo a una región nueva o tal vez a una conocida.-

-Eso es excelente, yo pienso volver a Kalos luego de terminar mi participación aquí en Sinnoh. Quiero tener un nuevo intento para ser reina de Kalos.-

-¿Reina de Kalos? Me gustaría apoyarla en su meta pero desafortunadamente ya estoy apoyando a alguien más en ello.

-¿Su amiga acaso?-

-¡Claro! ¡Ella es increíble!-

-Me gustaría competir con ella alguna vez. Ahora que lo pienso no le he preguntado. ¿Usted tiene un sueño?-

-¡Claro que sí! Pienso ser el maestro pokemon más grandioso de la historia.- En ese momento la chica empezó a reír ante la exclamación del joven.

-Tendrá que ser muy bueno entonces para poder cumplir su meta, mi persona especial es extremadamente fuerte en las batallas pokemon. Es sumamente increíble e ingenioso, si le soy honesta no creo que pueda ganarle.

-Si alguna vez compito contra él, espero que así sea. ¡Entre más fuerte y más grande el reto mejor es superarlo!- Los dos volvieron a reír ante la defensa de esas dos personas, era una sensación agradable la que ambos sentían al desahogar esos sentimientos que mantenían sellados por tanto tiempo. La tormenta empezaba a cesar y los rayos lunares empezaban a iluminar mejor la cabaña. Cuando el chocolate estaba listo el azabache empezó a servirlo.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no nos hemos presentado ya que nuestra plática ha sido muy divertida.- La chica divertida cuestionaba ya que al parecer había hecho un nuevo amigo que la comprendía.

-¡Por supuesto! Discúlpeme al ser tan irrespetuoso. Yo comenzare, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y vengo de Pueblo Paleta.- Cuando la joven escucho el nombre rápidamente volteo a ver a la cocina donde Ash estaba y gracias a los rayos de luz de la luna ella por fin pudo notar sus ojos ámbar, sus marcas en sus mejillas y su pelo alborotado.

-No puede ser…..-

-¿Sucede algo…?-

-¿Ash? ¿Eres realmente tu?-

-¿Acaso nos conocemos?- El joven no pudo ni siquiera seguir preguntando ya que la chica en un súbito arrebato de amor puro corrió hacia su persona especial y lo abrazo fuertemente cosa que agarro por sorpresa al entrenador de Kanto.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ash soy yo! ¡Soy Serena!- Los rayos de la luna hicieron los suyo con el rostro de la kalosiana la cual reflejaba un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras un par de lagrimas se resbalaban de su rostro.

-¿¡Serena!? ¡Eres tú! ¡Realmente eres tú!- El kantoniano hizo lo mismo que ella y la abrazo fuertemente al tener un reencuentro inesperado en ese lugar. El frio en ese momento pasó a un segundo plano, el calor de dos corazones reuniéndose después de mucho tiempo era lo único que bastaba para hacer desaparecer toda sensación gélida. Sin tomárselo en serio, ese deseo privado que le pidió a la nada se hizo realidad.

-Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí Ash….-

-Realmente ha sido una sorpresa…no espere verte hoy sobre todo.-

-¿Qué tiene de especial hoy? Estamos en 22 de Mayo….. ¡Momento! ¡Tu cumpleaños!- El joven sonreía al verla toda sorprendida y el calor de su inocencia al recordar su día lo llenaba de felicidad.

-¿Veo que lo recordaste?-

-¡No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera! Es solo que este viaje a Ciudad Snowpoint me ha hecho perder la noción del tiempo. ¡Te hubiera llamado al momento de darme cuenta! De hecho intente llamarte años anteriores pero nunca estabas en tu casa.

-Lo lamento, es raro que me quede en casa por mucho tiempo.- En ese momento la joven reacciono ante todo lo que platicaron y se sonrojo de manera intensa y se solto del abrazo de su amado debido a ello ocultando su rostro.

-¿Sucede algo Serena?-

-Ash. ¿De quién era esa persona de quien hablabas?- El joven capto repentinamente lo que ella quiso a dar a entender, primero se sonrojo y tuvo algo de vergüenza pero al recordar aquella valentía que ella tuvo en su despedida lo inspiraba a tomar el mismo paso que ella tomo en aquel aeropuerto.

-Como te lo había dicho, de la persona más increíble que he conocido y una de las más fuertes también. Una persona que me inspiro a seguir con mis sueños y como ella me lo recordaba. A no rendirme nunca hasta el final.- El joven azabache abrazo por la espalda a la kalosiana la cual fue impactada por el tacto, su calor y sus palabras que eran dirigidas hacia ella.

-Ash….yo…-

-Estoy feliz de verte de nuevo…eres el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que pude haber tenido el día de hoy.- La joven volteo lentamente hacia la persona quien aun la tenía entre brazos e hipnotizada por los ojos de ese joven que ella tanto anhelaba como si de un imán se tratase fue atraída a sus labios brindando un beso de amor puro y cálido iluminado por los rayos lunares. Al separarse con ese acto de cariño entre ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos uno del otro a un incrédulos de pensar que estaban los dos reunidos ahí.

-No te reconocí sin Pikachu si te soy honesta.-

-El pobre está enfermo, por eso se quedo en Pueblo Paleta.- Ante esa información la joven tuvo una brillante idea.

-¿Te parece si le doy una visita a Pueblo Paleta?-

-Claro, pero primero lo primero. ¡Tienes que participar en el Gran Festival!-

-¿Pero Ash, y tu encomienda?-

-Estoy seguro de que si hablo con Brandon el me entenderá y sabrá esperar. ¿Necesitaras un guía cuando vayas a Kanto no es así? Estoy disponible para ti.- La joven se sonrojaba al escuchar al azabache pronunciarse así.

-¡Claro!- Una sonrisa adorable se le dibujaba a la joven de cabellos de miel mientras ambos caminaban hacia el mueble de la cabaña y se sentaban uno cerca del otro.

-Gracias a ti no pasare frio Serena….- El joven ciertamente había madurado, ahora era mas asertivo con ella y eso la avergonzaba y al mismo tiempo la fascinaba mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho haciendo adicta poco a poco de su calor.

-Eso tendría que decirlo yo….ya que tu calor me encanta…..-

" _Mañana hago un pastel cueste lo que cueste al llegar a la Ciudad. Nunca pensé que pedirle a esa estrella fugaz un deseo fuera tan efectivo. ¡Soy muy feliz!"_

-Gracias por aparecer hoy Serena….-

-Feliz Cumpleaños Ash….- Y en un nuevo beso los dos jóvenes sellaban su pacto de amor en medio de la fría noche que para ellos dos fue la más cálida de sus vidas.

/

 **Hola Hola! Los saluda Taikobou con un One Shot de romance solicitado por la pagina de Amourfiction. He de admitir que me costo idear un poco el lugar donde desarrollarlo pero luego de pensar que he hecho One Shots en Kanto y en Hoenn le tocaba a Sinnoh. *Sinnoh Confirmed?* XD! Intente darle un toque de azucar desprevenida ya que me parecio interesante tomar ese evento jajajaja. Quise hacer un cumpleaños solitario ya que creo que mas de alguno ha vivido alguno asi y pues me dedique a este tema gracias a ello. Bueno espero les guste! Los leere en mis fics luego luego! Ya-ha!**


End file.
